La única salida
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Perdóname hermano, pero esto es lo único que queda. Puedes odiarme, puedes maldecirme, puedes llamarme monstruo. Aún así, esto debe terminar esta noche. Ahora, por favor, ve a dormir. -Spoilers MOTHER 3- -Traducción de Only way Out-


:B Bien, hace unos días mi amiga Akita y yo empezamos a spammear el dA de manera inteligente OHOHOHOHO y como amo sus historias le pedí permiso para traducir una de ellas. Aquí la tienen, Ojo! es mi primera traducción EVER EVER EVER! :B Reviews sobre como me quedó.

La historia es de Akita Daichu -cof te amo cof-, los personajes de Itoi -tambien te amo-, yo sólo lo traduje.

* * *

**_La única salida_**

_Por Akita Daichu._

_Para asegurarme de que no sentirás más dolor, terminaré con esto, y me aseguraré de que duermas… para siempre._

Levanté el objeto plateado, el metal reflejaba alguna luz cercana causando un tenue brillo. Lo sostuve fuertemente mientras empezaba a temblar gracias a que pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no tenía porque llegar a eso, pero no había otra forma de terminar con eso. Cada noche, cada vez que tú cierras tus ojos esto comenzará de nuevo. Tu mente que con el tiempo se ha ido retorciendo, tus sueños jamás volverán a denominarse Pacíficos. Todo lo malo que te pasó, todos los horrores que han corrompido tus ojos, se acabará en un instante. Cuando te sentías con sueño, eras consumido por un mundo de sufrimiento, dolor, oscuridad sin fin y Sangre.

No fue tu culpa, ambos lo sabemos. No fue tu culpa que mamá muriera; mucho menos fue tu culpa que todas esas cosas atroces me pasaran. Tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo sufriste. Y lo estuve observando todo este tiempo,: en la forma como hablabas, en la forma como actuabas, en la forma que pensabas, en la forma que _vivías_. Era tanto dolor para retener dentro, ¿no? ¿Era por eso que llorabas hasta secarte cada noche? ¿Por qué te escondías en tu cuarto antes de que visitáramos a mamá? ¿Por qué siempre me sonreías falsamente, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien? ¿Es porque estabas afligido por el tiempo en que alguna vez fuimos una familia feliz? Sí, yo también lo hice, pero ahora…

Lo único que siento ahora mismo es enojo, enojo por como la fe te ha tratado, enojo por lo que te has vuelto, enojo por este mundo que nunca te dejará olvidar todo sobre eso. Siento verdadera Ira, como el monstruo que aún soy por dentro. Estuviste muy contento cuando me encontraste otra vez ¿No? ¿Crees que tu querido hermano mayor está de vuelta, no? ¿Piensas que he vuelto a como era antes? Bien, pues así no serán las cosas. Al igual que tú no pude deshacerme de esas horribles memorias. Nunca seré libre de esta sombra, este alter-ego que vive dentro de mí. Además, ¿No es mi presencia la culpa de tus constantes recuerdos? ¿Acaso no despierto esas horribles memorias?

Esta noche espero que me perdones, hermano. Recuerda que sólo deseo tu felicidad y no quiero nada más que hacer que el dolor se vaya de una vez por todas. Realmente espero que encuentres paz cuando te vayas. Encontrarás paz ¿No? Mamá te abrazará una vez más ¿Por qué no lo haría? Serás capaz de volver a sonreír de forma sincera. Dejarás de llorar ¿Lo harás? Sí, por favor, perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer para terminar esto.

Mi cuerpo se mueve sobre tu figura dormida. Incluso en la oscuridad de esta noche sin estrellas, no cometeré un error. Otra vez preguntaré por tu perdón, en cuanto la espada se acerque a tu pecho. Sí, aquí se hará, justo donde late. Este pulso cálido que he sentido en varias ocasiones anteriormente, déjame tomarte de la mano una última vez. Ah, la belleza de tu tranquilidad, ¡Como desearía que fuera para siempre! Pero sé que…

Tu cara, está cambiando. No hay más del niño pacífico, ahora viene el niño aterrorizado. Emites lo que conozco es un chillido, saliendo al mundo con todo tu dolor. Tu pulso se ha incrementado, puedo sentirlo. Más rápido, más rápido, estás siendo consumido por las imágenes de tus pesadillas. Mientras veo como tu cuerpo entero se estremece, tú mente está peleando con ello, en una pelea que sabes que nunca ganarás. Estás teniendo otro mal sueño ¿No es así? Cuéntame qué es esta vez: ¿Es mamá tirada en un charco de su propia sangre? ¿Es acaso papá que otra vez se olvidó de tu existencia? ¿Son las horribles ilusiones de esa misteriosa isla? ¿Eres tú mismo, por ti mismo? O bien, quizá… ¿Nuestra batalla final?

Debo admitir que ahora estoy asustado, asustado de mí. Ya no sé más que debo hacer para ayudarte, para salvarte. Sé que nada puede borrar el pasado que te tocó vivir, ó curar las heridas con las que cargas. Todo lo que me queda es depositar toda mi confianza en mi otro yo, y creo que todo lo que él dice es verdad. Él me dice que esta es la única salida, y quisiera creer que esto funcionará. Esto arreglará las cosas, él me lo prometió. De nuevo él es también el único que quiso asesinarte. ¿No está haciendo las mismas cosas ahora?

No me pongas esa cara, esa mirada tuya llena de dolor. No te preocupes mientras tu peor pesadilla te acecha, no te escondas bajo las cobijas, como si no pudieras soportarlo. Por favor hermano, sólo termina esto. Sé que alguna vez sentiste felicidad, y alguna vez conociste el placer y la alegría. ¿Por qué lo olvidaste? ¿Por qué lo reemplazaste con esto? Si lo hago ahora ¿Me darás las gracias? ¿Ó me maldecirás? De cualquier manera, es muy tarde para volver. Ya no soporto verte así, y tampoco tú puedes vivir con eso. Vete a dormir ahora ¿Está bien? Y, por favor, no despiertes.

Puse un poco de fuerza en esa navaja oxidada, bastante como para cortar tu playera a rayas. Es igual a la que llevabas cuando éramos pequeños ¿Lo es? Siento como si cuerpo se torna cálido, mientras mi sangre es fría. Mi fuerza incrementa y veo brillar el escarlata. En mi cabeza él susurra _"Ya casi, querido"._

Ha llegado el momento, de eso estoy seguro. Dejándola en el aire una vez más, la dejo caer con todo lo que tengo. Más y más profundo, cortando tu piel crema y trayendo consigo más de ese hermoso rojo. Puedo verlo, sí, puedo verlo: El final. El final de tu dolor, el final de tu sufrimiento, el final de tus penas. El final de _todo_.

¿Me odias ahora, hermano? ¿Ves el verdadero monstruo que soy ahora? ¿Deseas nunca haberme salvado? ¿Desearías que yo fuera el que está murien…

Detente, no sonrías. No lo hagas, deberías estar muerto. Aún no, Aún no, sigues respirando. Te despertaste ¿No es así? Deseo tu felicidad, tu paz, tu amor pero… no sonrías, ahora no. Deja de sonreírle al que te está matando, deja de sonreírle al hermano que perdiste, deja de sonreírme. ¿Es que no me odias? ¿Es que no ves el monstruo que soy? ¿Acaso no deseas haberme salvado? ¿Es que no deseas que sea yo él que está muriendo? _Deja de sonreír, Lucas._

"_Te perdono Clau-"_

"_No"_

Ya basta, eso fue bastante. Lo siento, sólo muere. Rebano tu cara con la navaja, volviste a sonreír. ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo? ¿Por qué no pudiste morir en tu sueño? ¿Prefieres hacerlo con miedo escrito en tu mirada? ¿Es eso lo que querías ver? Todo junto, ¿Es tu felicidad lo que quería ver? Oh, bien, es muy tarde como para que las cosas sean cambiadas. Estás muerto ahora y no volveré a ver tu dolor. No más sufrimiento, no más tristeza, no más pena, no más remordimiento. No más de ti, hermano.

Lo único que me queda es mi dolor. ¿Estás contento ahora, comandante?

¿Sabías que esta navaja es la que usé la vez que te dejé? ¿Lo ves? Aún tiene las marcas de las escamas de los Dragos.


End file.
